Once More With
by Artemesia
Summary: Tomoyo's latest masterpiece: a retelling of Sakura and company's exploits in song (and dance)! A musical parody of the classic Buffy musical episodes, only with more magical girls and boys.
1. Curtain Call Going Through The Motions

Chapter One Ð Going Through The Motions

Author' Note: I own neither Buffy nor Cardcaptor Sakura, though I thank both Joss Whedon and the ladies at Clamp for their amazing creations. This story is a Ômusical retelling' of Cardcaptor Sakura, so it can and will spoil everything. It will most likely follow the anime, though I personally prefer the manga. For a different (and better!) take on CCS versions of "Once More With Feeling," see L-chan's ÔWill I Ever Tell," archived here on fanfiction.net.

Chapter One Ð "Going Through The Motions

With equal parts anticipation and trepidation, especially on Sakura's part, the small group filed into Tomoyo's personal theater. Yukito and Nakuru both had their hands full of popcorn, soda, and more sweets than any two moon guardians should be able to eat. Thankfully, Kero was hovering around them, snatching whatever came loose and stuffing it in his mouth. Spinel Sun gave them all a most annoyed look before flitting off nearer Eriol. If Kero or Nakuru decided now was the time to load him with sugar, he wanted to be under his master's protectful gaze. If his master didn't decide to do it first.

"Tomoyo, we've seen all your videos before," Syaoran said as he and Sakura took their seats toward the front. "Even with the music you were talking about, what'll make this any different from what we've seen before? Sakura nodded in agreement besides him. No matter how much she had gotten used to Tomoyo's slight obsession, it still embarrassed her, acutely, to have to watch her exploits over and over. But now with a musical setting?

"Oh, but this is special!," Tomoyoy said, with an all-too-familiar gleam in her lavendar eyes. "With help," she continued, looking at Eriol with a triumphant little smile, "I made it so that **we're**the ones singing!

Simultaneously, a Card Mistress, her brother, the future head of the Li Clan, his cousin, two Sun Guardians, and two Moon Guardians in the middle of eating dropped their jaws.

"Hoeeeeeeee?!!!!

"T-Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, her cheeks still a furious pink. "You have a beautiful voice, but the rest of us, demo

"I have a beautiful voice!, Meiling said, obviously hurt, and Sakura had to reach over and clamp Kero's mouth shut with her hand before he could protest.

"Sakura-chan is right," Syaoran said before his cousin could continue. "You know how badly most of us here act-

"Or direct," Touya added, giving Nakuru a wry smile.

"I heard about your butchering of Cinderella," Nakuru answered in an equally tart voice. "If you sing even worse than you play a girl..

"What's that phrase?, Touya retorted. "Takes one to know one-

Before Nakuru could shoot out of her seat, Yukito laid a calming hand on her shoulder, thankful he was sitting between the two. "To-ya, Nakuru-chan, I'm sure Tomoyo-chan has done a wonderful job, and that her help made all of our voices much better. Yukito looked up to Tomoyo for confirmation, and she nodded, a wide smile on her face. 

"Everything's better, but you'll all just have to see! And everyone has a part," Tomoyo continued, drawing quite a few surprised stares, especially from Sakura, "but Sakura-chan has the most, because she's Sakura-chan!

"That I am," Sakura murmured, still pink in the cheeks. Syaoran patted her hand, risking the stare-of-death from her protective onii-chan.

"Shall we start?," Eriol asked from his seat in the back, and seeing Tomoyo smile and nod, waved his hand towards the far wall. Light dimmed and on the screen in front of them, a title screen filled with drifting cherry blossoms flickered to life.

"Cardcaptor Sakura Ð The Musical

A gust of wind blew through Tomoeda, nearly drowning out the loon-like call of the mystical bird creating the gale. Beneath it, a familiar young, pajama-clad girl raced down the street on roller skates, a tiny golden plush animal flying furiously behind her.

("You weren't there for this, Tomoyo!," Kero blurted out, taking a break from stealing Yukito's pocky. Sakura nodded in confusion Ð but the scene seemed right to her. Her pajamas, the gales blowing through the trees, the look of utter and complete panic on her face.

"Illusion and Create helped me with that!," Tomoyo said, and while Kero's confusion was settled, his worry jumped up a good deal.

"Just how many scenes did youÉ.add?," the yellow Sun Guardian asked with a hesitant voice.

"You'll see, now, shhhhh! It's starting!")

Sakura:

Some enchanted night

This turned out to be

Tell me how can this be right

Racing through the town

In my pajamas

Hoe! What was that sound?!

Run away? I might

But this Kero now thinks I know how

To catch this card of Clow's

So I'll be

Going through the motions

Trying not to cry

While I figure out how to catch Fly

I was just a girl

Just ordinary

Now I'm Ð what Ð a sorceress?

My head is in a whirl

This is so scary

But I'll do my best

Kero:

Without Tomoyo's dress?

Sakura:

Help me, don't digress!

Kero:

She's doing well with her first spell

And just so I can tell

Though she's just

Going through the motions

Winging it somehow

She'll capture the Fly and make it Ð ow!!

Kero, in the midst of his verse, is hit by one of the Fly's tailfeathers and is sent flying. Deprived of her backup, clinging precariously to the Fly's back, Sakura calls upon the Windy. She doesn't want this to be a solo for long!

Sakura:

Will I always be a mahou shojo?

How will I ever tell Tomoyo?

Just what will she do? Oh no 

I'll just have to see

So I'm going through the motions

Though I'm not sure why

Oh Miss Card Windy! Become a binding chain for me!

I can't believe I caught

The Fly!

Sakura holds her first captured Clow Card in triumph, before a look of horror comes across her face and she swears to never catch another of the cards again. Never. Ever.

(In the darkened theater, seven pairs of very wide eyes blinked.

"Hoe?

"That wasÉinterestingÉDaidouji-chan..

"When do Syaoran and I come in? It doesn't get good until then!

"I sing **much**cooler than that!

"Sakura-chan was so cute! I can't wait until we get to my song!

"You sang very well, Sakura-chan!

"How long is this film, exactly?

"Excellent work, Tomoyo-chan.

"That was goodÉthough she sang too good for a kaiju.

"Sakura kaijuu je nai mon!")

Next Chapter: The students of Tomoeda Elementary have theories! And Tomoyo has patterns and fabricÉ.


	2. We've Got a TheoryPenguinsIn My Costumes

Author's Note: Still don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Cardcaptor Sakura. Sigh. Hope you're enjoying the ride so far! It has been incredible fun to come up with the modified lyrics, and to figure out who should be singing what! Please send reviews and comments, though I won't be evil and withhold the story if the above aren't forthcoming!

-Artemesia

Chapter Two: "We've Got A Theory/Penguins/In My Costumes

Tomoyo's theater

The group, having withstood Final Judgment, Eriol's tests and in Touya and Yukito's case, Nakuru, weathered the first song mostly intact. Sakura, however, was still trying to stretch out her leg enough to squash her brother's foot. In the end, she simply dispatched Power to do the job.

"You said there were other people besides me, right?," Sakura asked her best friend, beginning to look a little nervous at the thought of most of the songs featuring her. True, the Song had improved her voice, and the lyrics were rather catchy, but she was so embarrassed!

"Of course! I wish we could have invited Yamazaki at least, but we may as well keep the population of Tomoeda that knows about this to a minimum," Tomoyo said with a hint of wistfulness.

"Ahh, because the pillars of earth, wildfires in the park, never ending rain and the almost eternal darkness weren't quite enough to make them wonder about this town," Touya commented dryly, earning a reproachful "To-ya!' from Yukito and a smirk from Eriol.

"The people of Tomoeda choose to block many things out of memory. Very fortunate for the most of us," Eriol replied, lazily stroking his hand against the velvet of the theatre's seat. Only the very best for Tomoyo's shrine to her hobby, or her obsession as he called it when she was in the mood for being teased. But he was quite curious to see how the rest of the film would be received.

"Tomoyo, I think we're ready to start again," Eriol said, and everyone settled back into their seats. "Ruby Moon, Tsukishiro-kun, do you need any refills yet?

"Not yet, Eriol-kun, but we'll let you know when we do," Nakuru cheerfully called out. "We can send Suppi out to get our food Ð at least he won't eat our food!

"Who is this Suppi?," Spinel said, opening his eyes slowly, right as Kero protested the accusation. Right before stealing some of Nakuru's lychee gummies, that is.

Eight Ôshhhhhhhhs' greeted Nakuru's attempt to retake her candy as the screen resumed playback.

The students of Sakura's class looked at their room in shock. All of their desks were piled in a gigantic pile, stretching all the way to the ceiling. From the shouts and cries of disbelief coming from the hallway, it seemed as if their class wasn't the only one struck by the peculiar act of vandalism.

"This is going to take forever to fix!," one of Sakura's classmates said, groaning as he carefully took a desk out without bringing the entire pile down. The other students followed suit, though all wished they could simply go home instead of returning order to the school.

"We may as well get started," Chiharu said, pausing to give Sakura and Tomoyo a wave as they entered the class and stood there, mouths open wide. "But I wonder how this happened.

From the open door, the sound of a piano trickled in.

Naoko:

What could have done this?

Ghosts or monsters?

Maybe a dragon? No, it never could get in here

Sakura heard Naoko mention ghosts and immediately started shivering. "Ghosts?

Chiharu:

Who could have done this?

It could have been worse

Stacked up furniture, things will only get much more weird

All:

We've got a theory something's going on

We have a feeling

That we'll be involved before too long

Tomoyo, reaching over to wrap a comforting arm around Sakura, leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. Oddly enough, her singing voice was still at full volume, even if no one else could hear what she's saying!

Tomoyo:

Could be a Clow Card

A naughty Clow Card

One that rearranges desks and makes a mess

And maybe Kero knows and you can use your new pose (and clothes)

And capture it tonight!

Yamazaki:

I've got a theory

It could be penguins

Rika:

I've got a 

Quiet, delicate Rika was cut off by the very abrupt interruption of Yamazaki, who stood in front of the pile, arms akimbo, belting out his verses. His eyes, as usual, were shut tightly.

Yamazaki:

Penguins aren't as innocent as everybody thinks they are

They're really aliens invading from a distant star

They'll take over the aquariums

Then cover the world with penguin-kind

Penguins, penguins

It must be penguins

Every single student, and Terada-sensei, who has just entered, stares at Yamazaki after his rant on the evils of penguins. Sakura, however, simply looked at Yamazaki, amazed. "Penguins are really aliens?

Chiharu reached over and grabbed her boyfriend sharply by the ear. He yelped and, properly chastised for the moment, went back to pulling out the desks one by one.

Yamazaki:

Or maybe elephants

Chiharu:

I've got a theory you were telling lies

Rika/Naoko:

It's Yamazaki. Would that really be any surprise?

The scene fades into Tomoyo's bedroom, or rather, her fashion design studio. Swaths of silk, chiffon, organza, and miles of ribbon and lace surround her. A blissful smile is on her face; she is truly in her element. 

Tomoyo:

I have a pattern

I have some fabric

Sakura edged out from the left, dressed in one of Tomoyo's more intricate creations. Her lavender-eyed friend looked at her, star struck, and ran over to embrace her.

Tomoyo:

What can't you face dressed in my costumes?

Lace and ruffles will save you from any doom

Rubber kitty suit

For the Lightning Card

With a model so cute

It's not at all hard!

Sakura:

What can't I do if you're beside me?

Can be the brave girl that I must be

And when I'm scared

Don't know what to do

I know you care

Zettai Daijobu

Tomoyo/Sakura:

What can't we do when we're together?

What in this crazy town can we not weather?

There's nothing we can't face

The scene rapidly changes to another morning at Tomoeda Elementary; by this point, the classroom has completely returned to normal. Sakura and Tomoyo are talking quietly before class starts, about last night's capture, no doubt, when Terada-sensei calls the class to order.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our new student," he said to the fourth-graders, who looked up with curiosity. "His name is Li Syaoran, and he's from Hong Kong. Li-kun, why don't you take the open seat behind Kinomoto.

Sakura felt the heat of Syaoran's stare on her, which only grew worse as he approached her seat. After staring at the panic-stricken girl for a few moments, Syaoran finally took his seat, the intensity of his gaze never wavering. Sakura turned and looked at her best friend in desperation.

Sakura:

Except for this new student

As the lights came back to half-light, Touya leaned over and glared very hard at Syaoran. "Kozo, I don't know how my sister ever forgave you, but I still haven't," he said in a low growl. Sakura leaned in front of Syaoran could say anything back. 

"Onii-chan, it was a long time ago. You don't have to be mean to Syaoran-kun anymore. And he's not a kozo!," she added for emphasis.

"No, he's a gaki," Kero said, but before he could say anything else, Yukito reached out and popped a very large daifuku in the Sun Guardian's mouth.

Every set of eyes in the room, with the exception of Kero's, looked on the boy in admiration and thanks.

"Thank you, Tsukishiro-kun," Tomoyo said. "No wonder.É" She chuckled to herself, drawing a few suspicious gazes. "In this next song, you'll see! Oh ho ho hoÉ.

Next chapter: Who isn't under Yukito's spell? Well, Tomoyo, of course. She always said she'd tell Sakura when she was older.


	3. Under Your Spell

Chapter Three Ð Under Your Spell

Author's Note: Welcome back for part three! This was probably the easiest chapter to write, if anything, I could have added about ten more verses about the various relationships in CCS. Love triangles and knots in this series, I tell you! The next few songs may be a bit trickier, but this is much fun! Thank you for the reviews so far! Incidentally, apologies for any odd changes in tense in previous chapters. My typist is being punished as we speak.

Artemesia

Chapter Three:

Tomoyo tried not to fidget too much as the group settled back in their seats, or in Yukito and Nakuru's case, excused themselves to get more popcorn. Eriol sensed her discomfort; Daidouji-san was normally unflappable. No matter what he had inflicted on Sakura and her friends, Tomoyo had seen through it with courage and grace. If anyone deserved magic, it was the lovely lavender-eyed girl. Tomoyo deserved so many things.

The waving hand of a very amused Moon Guardian interrupted his thoughts. "Eriol-kun!," Nakuru shrieked as she and Yukito returned with two very full tubs of popcorn. "What are you thinking about?

"Not that it's any business of yours," Spinel said in his usual droll voice. How he and Ruby Moon could be the creations of the same magician, he didn't know. Secretly, he thought Ruby Moon had been adopted from some poor, deranged sorcerer in the hopes of giving her a better life. If all else failed, perhaps he could convince Ruby Moon and her counterpart, Yue, to switch places.

"I was just thinking of how much I'd like to see this next song," Eriol replied, not phased at all. "Tomoyo-chan worked very hard on it, and I think everyone in this room will like it. His thoughts flitted to Meiling, who would probably be shocked; Nakuru, who would be most annoyed; Cerberus, who would simply be bored; Yukito, who would be rather embarrassed. And Tomoyo and Sakura. Even the innocent and sometimes painfully na•ve sorceress couldn't let this fly over her head. He looked to Tomoyo, who was now tugging at the hem of her dress, and gave her his most encouraging smile. "Everything will be fine.

"You're right," Tomoyo said, finding some yet untapped source of courage. "Sit down, everyone! Next song! She clapped her hands together as Eriol dimmed the lights.

She was so brave, the young mage thought. Finally admitting what she felt for her best friend. Now that she had come to terms with her feelings, perhaps-

No use dwelling on the "maybes," he told himself as the scene began.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Cherry blossoms blew gently across the screen, cutting to a scene of the Tomoeda Elementary Field Day. The wind had blown away most of Flower's attempts at "adding to the fun," but the ground was still fairly pink, and the air smelled oh so sweet.

"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura ran up to her friend, holding a bag full of cherry petals. "Yukito-san is going to show us how to make jam, and otou-san is going to make pillows with blossoms for the stuffing! Even though I wish she didn't make so many petals, I'm glad that Flower came! What a pretty card to have!

"Maybe Clow-san made other cute cards, too, but none as cute as you!," Tomoyo replied, lifting up her video camera to capture the image of her friend, who blushed and smiled. Sakura turned as her brother called over to her, and she looked back at Tomoyo with almost a sad face. 

"I'll be right back Ð onii-chan probably just wants to know if I'm going home with him or with otou-san. With an eager wave, she ran off in Touya's direction.

The tender strains of a guitar could be heard as Tomoyo looked wistfully at Sakura's retreating back.

Tomoyo:

Looking at you oh I see

That I'll share my mother's fate

To love one who can't love me

But yet when I see your face

My heart soars in the sky

If you could only know why

I'm under your spell

My sweet cousin dear

I'm happy just being here

So I'll wait to tell

Never shed a tear

Just be happy with you here

The music swelled as the scene faded into the glow of a midsummer's night. Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, all dressed in yukata, were enjoying a festival at Tsukimine Shrine with their chaperones, Touya and Yukito. As Syaoran and Touya finished their furious competition to win stuffed animals (rabbits, of course), Syaoran looked with longing in the direction Sakura and Yukito headed earlier.

Syaoran:

How is it I feel this way

For someone that I barely know?

I have to run far away

Can't let my love for him show

Gray hair and wide amber eyes

Maybe I should bring him pies

I'm under his spell

How can he not see

He's loved by everybody

Touya knows quite well

Maybe it's jealousy

Of his precious snow bunny

Yes, could it beÉ.

The music glided into a musical interlude as the scene cut to the group, standing by the pond, watching the magical, romantic lights of the Glow Card. Both Syaoran and Sakura were looking adoringly at Yukito, Tomoyo's video camera was fixed onto Sakura's face, and Touya was merely looking at everyone else with an unreadable expression. As the screen focused on Sakura, in full "hanyan" mode, the scene switched to the group standing by the bonfire at Seijuu's literary festival.

Sakura:

He makes me feel all floaty

Wish this time together wouldn't end

I don't know how he can be

My mean onii-chan's best friend

When will I let him know

Just how far my feelings go?

I'm under your spell

I know that one day

I'll tell you that I feel this way

When I saw you I fell

You had me at a glance

Never had a second chance

And now, we will dance

Yukito took Sakura into the crowd of dancers, and her face blushed red with happiness. Syaoran crossed his arms and tried to stop the throbbing in his forehead; Tomoyo fixed her video camera on the dancing couple sighing in happiness at the perfect shot. The focus shifted to Touya, who having finished his dance with Youko, watched his sister and best friend with a sad smile.

Touya:

Sakura if only you knew

How jealous I am of you

I'm under his spell

I just tease and smile

Yet I've loved him all the while

Kaho knew too well

I would love again

And the heart she broke would mend

So thank you, my friend

Touya's sigh drew Tomoyo's attention, and the light of illumination flashed in her eyes. The seventh greatest mystery at Seijuu High School was solved! She looked back at Sakura and a similar sigh escaped her lips.

Tomoyo:

Just be happy with you here

Syaoran watched the two dance, a jealous blush coming into his cheeks as he looked at Yukito, but as he looks at the much smaller Sakura, a similar blush appeared. Bewildered and a little frightened, he shook his head.

Syaoran:

Do I hold you both dear?

The scene shifted back to Sakura, who looked up and smiled at Yukito as they finish their dance. Her eyes are as starry as the Milky Way as she gazed at her number one person, her cheeks still pink and flushed.

Sakura:

Just be happy with you here

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The theater was filled with barely controlled chaos as previously unknown love interests Ð and their current or past significant others Ð looked at each other.

"So that's why that little gaki was always giving you chocolate and running away! It was bad enough you liked my sister, but you liked my Yuki too?, Touya said in a rather challenging tone to Syaoran, who turned away from a very bewildered Sakura.

"I liked him for his magic, Yue told me that," Syaoran answered in a surprisingly even tone. Yukito, who had turned very red, shrunk down a little in his seat, not comfortable being the center of attention. "But I didn't know that un-

"That doesn't matter, Syaoran-kun!," Meiling suddenly shouted, causing half of those in the theater to jump out of their seats a few inches. "You were engaged to me Ð it was hard enough, knowing you liked Sakura, but him too?! How could yo-

Meiling's tirade was suddenly interrupted by the inconvenient act of her falling asleep and slumping over in her seat. Nakuru leaned over and made the Chinese girl more comfortable. Tomoyo looked over to Touya and Syaoran, after giving Eriol a silent "thank you.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, shaking her head. "I didn't want anyone's feelings to be hurt. Syaoran shook his head, and Touya reluctantly did the same, reaching out to wrap a supportive arm around Yukito.

Sakura still hadn't said a word, but she finally looked up at Tomoyo. The room drew quiet, making Sakura even more nervous.

"I'm the person you like most,?" she finally managed to say, and Tomoyo nodded softly in reply. "But Syaoran-kun told me how much you helped him tell me I was his number one. The poor sorceress was very confused.

"I did help his, Sakura-chan, because I wanted you to be happy. I'll always want you to be happy. One time, I tried to tell you, but you didn't understand.

"At Field Day, with Flower! Sakura didn't mean to shout, but she couldn't help it. "And you told me you'd tell me when I'm older.

"We're in junior high school now, I think that counts as older," Tomoyo said with a blush. "But Li-kun makes you happy, and so that makes me happy.

"But I want you to have a number one person of your own, Tomoyo-chan!," Sakura said emphatically. "If you were happy, that would make me happy!

"Maybe one day," Tomoyo said, trying not to blush when Eriol looked at her with a warm, shy smile.

Next Chapter: The Clow Cards have their say about the contenders for their master (or mistress)! 


End file.
